Jeffrey Connors
"The name is Jeffrey comma Fucking comma Connors comma." Introduction Jeffrey Connors is a former senior agent of SecuroServ. An aspiring actor, who in the past had a terrible addiction to both cocaine and steroids. At one point he attempted to start his own security company, Priceless Security, but was rejected on account of his Canadian citizenship. Currently, Jeff has moved back to Los Santos from Hawaii in between filming for his TV show. Biography Character Background Jeffrey is the biological son of San Andreas State Police Officer Johnny Dazzler, and the adopted son of SecuroServ chief Freddy Price. Jeff has a long history of drug abuse, including past addictions to both cocaine and steroids. He is recently clean, but still occasionally retains problems with "roid rage" and is prone to violent outbursts. Jeff has a very complicated relationship with his adoptive father and boss Freddy Price, and has an estranged relationship with his biological father. Both view Jeff as disrespectful, disobedient and volatile. He was close friends and partners with Jack Deakins and Frank Murdock, both of whom have passed away. Jeff is an ambitious and determined individual despite his many shortcomings. Jeffrey Connors was born Jeffrey Dazzler, but changed his last name when he began his acting career. SecuroServ Jeff joined SecuroServ hoping to find change and seeing how this was the closest he could get to helping the people of Los Santos. Jeff left on vacation to Hawaii for around three months along with close friends Frank Murdock and Jack Deakins, after getting frustrated with Freddy Price's increasingly unstable behavior. Eventually Jeff and his friends returned to Los Santos and re-joined SecuroServ once again. Later Jack left once again and was murdered for leaving and starting up rumors. Then Frank was murdered because Freddy believed he was going to pose a problem to the company with him continuing to become more and more unstable. This left Jeff to only stay in the company because of Fanny which of whom he cared deeply about. On august 5th 2018, Fanny demanded a divorce from Freddy Price which led to her leaving SecuroServ. This left Jeff no other reason to stay in SecuroServ, so he quit and left the company. Marriage On July 16th 2018, Jeff married roommate and close friend Alexis Freeman so he can have tax breaks on his house. Both mutually agreed that this marriage was moreover just friendship, and just for money. But over time that changed, they both grew a real relationship and their marriage became real, not just for tax breaks. Church and the Dynasty On Aug 5th, 2018, at the funeral of Ayda Clark, Jeffrey saw Leon Church being comforted by members Dynasty: Madam Ming, Mr. Imugi, and the rest of their underlings. At the corner of Jeffrey's eye, he saw one of the members of The Dynasty holding an umbrella over Church during the rain, instead of Mr. Imugi. That set off bells in Jeffrey's mind. He now knew not only that Church was involved with them, but he was also highly respected. On Aug 6th, 2018, Jeffrey set a meeting with The Dynasty to talk about him quitting SecuroServ the day prior, during which Jeffrey was told to get down in his knees with guns pointed at him & Madam Ming yelled at him for losing his storage to keep the guns and not killing Freddy Price to take over SecuroServ. It ended with Jeff now owing them money for wasting their time & Mr. Imugi saying "Give Mr. Connors his things back. I am sure he could use a nice walk...To think about things". Later that night Jeffrey met with Church at Bahama Mamas to talk about Mav Doretto and Alexis Freemen. The whole time in Jeff's head he was very stressed about owing The Dynasty money, having no money & no place to keep the product himself and the fear of them hurting Alexis. Somewhere in that conversation, Jeff asked if he could give Church a dollar so the next thing he could say would be confidential, as Church was a lawyer. Church said, "I didn't think SecuroServ paid for lawyers these days, it'd be a privilege." Jeffrey then told Church that SecuoServ had a hand in illegal activity and told Church about most everything they did without specifically mentioning guns. Church then told Jeff that the SecuroServ name was tainted with them having firearms in SecuroServ. Jeffrey didn't say anything about firearms in that talk they just had. Church then told him to make a company; he does not need anything fancy, just storage. At the end of the conversation, Church then told Jeff to follow him to the back room of Bahama Mamas to give Jeff a $20K investment for Jeffrey's new company. Church told Jeff how much it meant to him that Jeff went to Ayda's funeral and Jeffrey told Church that he would always have his back. As they were about to walk out of the club Church said, "One thing...You are the only person that has any kind of clue." Jeff then said "I'm not saying a fucking word...Not even to Alexis". | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Civilian